Violence
by Tyu
Summary: Shizuo déteste la violence. Il déteste sa force qui ne connaît pas de limites. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de céder. YAOI, Shizaya, Cadeau pour FayVerte.


Titre : Violence

Auteur : Tyu

Rating : M

Genre : Très court, ça compte ?

Disclaimer : L'œuvre fantastique qu'est Durarara et tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce qui vaut peut-être mieux.

Avertissement : Cette histoire évoque une relation entre deux hommes, autrement dit du yaoi. Vous avez été prévenus.

Note de l'auteur : Un petit quelque chose après deux ans de blocage. Intéressant. Ceci est un cadeau pour ma chère FayVerte, en remerciement pour .. et bien, tout. ^^

* * *

**Violence**

Il avait la gorge sèche. Il faisait vraiment trop chaud dans cette maudite ville. Appuyé contre le mur sale d'une quelconque ruelle d'Ikebukuro, il regardait d'un air absent la rue d'à côté, qui grouillait de passant pressés. La ville restait très animée malgré la vague de chaleur qui s'était abattue sur le pays depuis une semaine. A les voir s'agiter ainsi, on pouvait penser à une fourmilière. L'extrémité incandescente de sa cigarette luit un instant dans l'obscurité alors qu'il inspirait le produit toxique. Il laissa la fumée s'infiltrer dans chaque recoin de son corps, le remplissant de l'intérieur. Après quelques minutes, il exhala lentement le nuage grisâtre. Puis il jeta son mégot à terre et l'écrasa de son pied. Il remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez avant de se fondre dans les ombres.

* * *

Peau contre peau. Chaleur. Il faisait vraiment putain de trop chaud, ça l'empêchait de penser. Pas comme s'il était doué pour ça en temps normal. Mais là, c'était pire que tout, il se sentait incapable de raisonner, se reposant entièrement sur ses sens. Qui lui hurlaient qu'il aimait ce qui était en train de se passer. Qu'il aimait cette silhouette qui se tordait sous son poids. Qu'il aimait les très rares gémissements et autres sons mouillés qu'il parvenait à arracher à l'autre. Qu'il aimait malmener ce corps si dangereux et pourtant si fragile. Qu'il adorait voir s'éteindre peu à peu la lueur d'amusement dans son regard, voir l'expression de supériorité toujours présente être progressivement remplacée par celle du plaisir sur ses traits. Et il se détestait d'aimer ça.

* * *

Il était tranquillement en train de fumer, appuyé contre un mur, les yeux fermés. Il avait soudainement senti quelque chose sur sa jugulaire. Quelque chose de dur. Et de froid.

Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts violemment, pour tomber sur le visage ricanant d'Izaya, le menaçant de son couteau.

"Alors Shizu-chan, on baisse sa garde ?

- ...

- Oh, pas de distributeurs ou autre objet volant dans ma direction aujourd'hui ? Tu es malade ?

- ...

- Aw, tu es tellement surpris que tu en as perdu ta langue ? Comme c'est triste, Shizu-chan muet. Ha ha ha ! Quoique, avec un peu de chance, du coup je ne serais pas sourd à quarante ans à force de t'entendre hurler mon prénom à travers la ville. Bien que je trouve ça flatteur, Shi-zu-chan~"

Comme à chaque fois, ce nuisible venait perturber sa tranquillité d'esprit. Et comme à chaque fois, Shizuo était incapable de se contrôler. Il lui suffisait d'apercevoir les yeux moqueurs d'Izaya pour que la rage l'envahisse. La colère teintait d'un rouge sang tout ce qu'il voyait, et tout son être se tendait vers un seul but, un besoin primaire : tuer. Il voulait le frapper de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce que l'autre ne soit plus qu'une masse sanguinolente sur le sol poussiéreux. Il voulait écraser ses poumons et le voir rendre son dernier souffle. Il voulait le massacrer, lui briser le cou, lui arracher la tête, effacer ce sourire insupportable. Il voulait le sentir souffrir. Il voulait le voir mort.

* * *

Le brun se tordait sous lui. De douleur ou de plaisir, peu importait. Il était enfin à sa merci. Un grognement animal lui échappa. C'était si bon. Sentir sa chair céder sous ses dents. Entendre le craquement de l'os alors qu'il lui brisait le poignet. Pouvoir goûter son sang alors qu'il lui déchirait la gorge. Laisser des traces sanguinolentes sur sa peau. Cette sale vermine était si serrée. Il était brûlant. C'est tellement bon de pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait de ce connard, de le réduire à cette silhouette tremblante entre ses bras. Et les gémissement qu'il laissait échapper l'excitaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

".. Shizu-chan.."

Même dans cet état, il osait encore l'affubler de ce surnom ridicule ! Ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans un grondement, alors que ses mains se plaçaient d'elles-mêmes sur le cou d'Izaya, l'étranglant. La respiration de ce dernier devint laborieuse. Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites alors qu'un miaulement plus fort que les autres lui échappa. Shizuo savait qu'il avait mal, il sentait le sang couler sur ses jambes. Mais il était hors de question qu'il arrête maintenant.

" Hahaha.. encore. Tu ne vas pas.. me faire croire ... que la morale te retient ?"

Lorsqu'il l'entendit supplier, il se sentit perdre tout contrôle. Il l'avait demandé. Il allait souffrir.

* * *

Note de fin : Pour changer, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce que j'ai écris. Et la fin est beaucoup trop abrupte. Mais, étant donné que je n'arrive pas à le retravailler pour en faire quelque chose de correct, autant le laisser tel quel et passer à autre chose. J'ose espérer cependant que la lecture vous aura plu.


End file.
